


Sad story of a girl

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actual lifestory of the writer, Gen, References to Depression, References to bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Sad story of a girl

I'm going to tell you the story of a little girl. A very special little girl. She liked to read a lot.

 

But she was bullied by her classmates. Her life was hell from 5 to 10 years old. The only safe place she could find was the tiny bathroom of her school. She had two friends. Another bullied boy, and a strong girl that protected them.

 

All stopped when she was 10 because the main bully changed schools. His parents got divorced, and his custody was won by his father. That could be good news if there wasn't because of that other thing.

 

Her parents noticed something was wrong when she stopped reading. They took her to a psychiatrist they trusted, and the results were that she was having a depression because of the bullying she suffered.

 

For over a year, she was medicated, and regularly went to visit that psychiatrist to report how she was feeling for over two years. He said that she would survive by herself.

 

The last year of school, the teachers reunited with her parents. They said that she couldn't go to high school because she was "too immature and didn't had friends". They answered "why do you want her to be friends with the ones who bullied her?". And that's how they let her go to high school.

 

Once she entered in high school, she lost contact with her two old friends. There were 4 times her school in terms of students.

 

She gained a friend on high school, but in the third year, she knew that that friend was a fake friend and was talking bad of her at her back. She knew it thanks to some other classmates who told her, after another incident about a webpage specially designed to insult her that was closed by the police. She laughed when she saw that page, because of how cowards were the ones behind it, covering their identities.

 

The last year of high school, she didn't go to class with that fake friend, but she was already different from all her classmates. While they were talking about sex, girls, boys and parties, she only wanted to write.

 

After high school, she wasn't sure if she could survive the course previous to university, so she took another path. In that path, she had a boyfriend.

 

That boyfriend was 4 years older than her, and was really nice. They were together for 5 years, and he took her to some travels around the world. But everything changed the day he went to live to another country.

 

Two months after arriving at the other country without her, he messaged her to tell her that he didn't love her anymore, and that already cheated on her with someone else.

 

That broke the girl's heart, and she recovered all the things she could from his house through his parents.

 

Six months later, she joined a website, where she met some real friends. Her depression was really strong, but that never stopped her.

 

This story is completely true. I can tell it because I, the writer, am the girl of this story.


End file.
